The semiconductor and the hard disk drive manufacturers are in desperate need of efficient methods to pattern structures in 10 nm regime and below. There is a continued need for such structures in various fields, including nanomanufacturing. What is needed are compositions and methods that generate well-formed lamella structures that can be used to produce patterns that are 10 nm and below in width that are useful for manufacturing advanced devices.